


Say My Name

by phobo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Play, BDSM, Crack Relationships, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dominatrix, F/M, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phobo/pseuds/phobo
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are sex friends, but it looks like they're feeling more than just friendship.





	Say My Name

The raven-haired Uchiha slowly began to emerge from his drug-induced slumber. He was still out of it, more or less. But he was growing acutely aware of the fact that his arms and legs were bound apart by a coarse lariat, and it was wound quite tight—so tight in fact, that he could feel it digging into the raw flesh that lay underneath. How long had he been out for? More importantly, what had gone on while he was still wholly unconscious?

He was already stripped completely naked. He hadn't been blindfolded, but the room was pitch black, so he couldn't see jack shit anyway. He had to admit, it presented him with just the smallest bit of anxiety. But deep down, he knew that _he_ was the one in control, here. There wasn't a damn thing that could scare Sasuke Uchiha.

He was slowly trying to piece together just how it had happened this time around. They met at Ichiraku Ramen, he remembered. He was adorning his usual ninja gear, while she was clad with the sexiest, most form-fitting crimson dress he'd ever seen in his life. It made him feel pretty inadequate, but that did nothing to yield the blood that was streaming towards his groin. Quietly, as they said their hellos, he tried his hardest to keep his erection at bay, in fear of embarrassing her. Although, he thought, he was excited by the idea of her seeing it.

They ordered some sake and made small talk for a little while. Normally, it was something Sasuke hated doing, but for some reason, he loved doing it with her. He could watch those supple lips spill out words all day, even though all he really wanted to do was shove them back in her mouth with his manhood—but he tried not to think about that while she was telling him about her day.

As if on cue, once the conversation began to die down, he could feel himself getting sleepy. The restaurant was empty and there wasn't a bartender in sight. _That little whore, how'd she do it this time?_

That was his last cognitive thought before he went comatose. Well, that and how excited he was to fuck her pretty face.

"Are you finally awake?" He heard that silky smooth voice that he'd been dying to hear; she was probably roused by his nervous breathing.

"Yeah," he replied, equally silky. "What the hell did you put in my drink this time? I feel like I've been out for hours."

He could feel her chakra radiating towards him until she was standing right at the side of the bed. She knelt down and laid a gentle hand on his bare chest, admiring the smooth curvature that she was so accustomed to. "Some of this, some of that… my own concoction. I'm sorry if it was too strong for you, my love."

His ears were already starting to burn up. She knew it was never a good idea to call him pet names like that until he was deep inside of her, ready to come. If he wasn't able to last for as long as he'd intended, there was going to be some dire consequences next time.

"Of course not, don't be an idiot." The more he spoke, the more apparent it became that he was actually nervous as all hell. He knew it, and she knew it.

She sat next to him and slowly started to move her fingertips up and down his abdomen, in an effort to ease his mind. He had only just recently started to play the role of the submissive, and she was enjoying it _very_ much.

"In case you were wondering, I weakened some of your chakra pathways. That's why you can't use your Sharingan." Her right hand found its way to his face as she pretended to paint it with her fingers. With her Byakugan, she could his porcelain face clear as day.

"And that's probably why I feel like shit. I didn't even try using my Sharingan yet, but thanks for the heads up."

She shook her head and smiled. He was just as rude as ever; those biting comments were going to get him into some trouble, to say the least. She was set on forcing him to behave, whether he wanted to or not.

Suddenly, Sasuke could feel her petite figure get up off the bed and he writhed at the loss of her touch. He heard a door open, then it sounded like she was fiddling with something—probably getting her supplies together, he thought. 

The door closed, and she laid her toys on the bedside table. From what Sasuke could hear, there was definitely something in the mix that was made of metal. He gulped unintentionally and secretly hoped she didn't hear it. It wasn't one of nervousness, it was one of anticipation—or maybe it was both.

He could hear her pick something up off the table, followed by a _crack!_ sound. He'd have to be a complete moron to not know what that was.

"Are you ready, Sasuke?" She was being far too polite for a dominatrix, but she just couldn't help it. Just like he couldn't help the fact that he was a complete asshole.

"Yeah, just do it already." That confirmation was all she needed.

Heart racing, she practically jumped on top of him and cracked the whip on his chest, barely grazing his left nipple. She could hear him wince in pain, and she had to hold back her delighted giggles.

"Ah _fuck_ ," he exclaimed. "Do it again." There was very little emotion in that voice of his, but she knew he was just as excited as she was.

As he wished, she rolled the whip over his chest once more, and then again, and then again, until she could see beautiful, semi-permanent red slash marks across his body. For a moment, she forgot all about the pain he was in.

She was so immersed in the punishment, she hadn't even noticed the prominent member sticking itself between her legs. She smiled smugly to herself.

"You like that, you piece of shit?" She asked mockingly.

" _WHAT—!_ " He made an attempt at moving his hands to strangle her, but he just fell back onto the bed in failure. He gritted his teeth angrily and balled his fists. "I'll fucking destroy you, you slut."

She tilted her head in amusement. "You think so? 'Cause I don't." She snickered to herself and slapped him in the face for good measure. Grabbing him by his hair, she leaned down to his level and whispered in his ear. "You're gonna be a good boy and do as I say."

His face stung from the slap, and his body stung from the whip. It all hurt like hell, but he was rock hard for her. He wasn't going to let her get her way, though. As she moved away from him, he found it a good moment to lean up and spit in her face. He couldn't see, but his aim was great.

She used her index finger to wipe her cheek of the spit and immediately stuck it in her mouth with elation. "Mmm, thank you for the gift. Your spit tastes _wonderful_."

Sasuke scoffed in petulance, but on the inside, he was dying to get a taste of her—he didn't care where, he just wanted her in his mouth.

He could feel her reach over him to the bedside table for one of the metal objects. Her torso brushed his face, which gave him an opportunity to bite at her dress. He loved looking at it when they were at the bar, but now that they were in her bedroom, he desperately wanted her to take it off.

She looked down and giggled at his attempt to take control. "Nuh-no, not yet. I have a couple of friends I want to introduce you too, my love."

There she goes again, he thought. If she didn't stop teasing him soon, he was going to have to break out of his restraints and show her just how she makes him feel.

"What _friends_?" He grit his teeth—he was already so humiliated, how could it get any worse?

Instead of responding with words, she grabbed his left nipple and twisted it feverishly, forcing a grunt out of the young Uchiha. She released the nipple, but a cold metal clamp took the place of her fingertips; she repeated the procedure with the right one.

She towered over him as she sighed in satisfaction. She ran her fingers through his soft, black locks before grabbing yet _another_ item from her collection. Sasuke heard a squirt of some sort, and nearly yelped when he felt a hand grazing his behind.

"W-what the FUCK do you think you're doing?!" He managed to sputter. He'd always been curious about anal play, but he never thought she'd be the one to try it. Before all this dominatrix stuff, she seemed so innocent whenever they'd play. Now, Sasuke was well aware that domination and sadism were exactly her speed.

"Don't you want it, baby? I can make it feel really good for you…" Her voice had a melodic lilt to it, almost like a siren luring men to their deaths. It also didn't help that she was toying at his entrance, begging him to allow her clearance.

Sasuke sighed in lust and aggravation—in his language, that was a definite yes.

She smiled giddily as she took her hand away from his entrance. He tilted his head up and opened his mouth to question her, when suddenly he felt something icy cold and metallic slide its way into him.

The sensation shocked him more than any amount of electricity could. He cried out—whether it was out of pleasure or agony, she couldn't tell. She quietly hoped that she had not made a mistake by going against his verbal wishes, but all of her worries dissipated when she found his lips smashed roughly onto hers.

He had broken out of his restraints, just like he knew he'd have to. He couldn't stay submissive forever, and he needed to feel her body on his. He wrapped his freshly freed arms around her and eagerly started unzipping the back of her dress and unhooking her bra. She giggled against his tongue, which he responded to with a dull, blood-rendering bite. She moaned at the feel of his aggressive nipping, not at all minding the fact that she could taste her own blood.

He slipped the dress off of her as quickly as he could. His erection was throbbing and his heart was going a mile a minute. He wanted to fantasize about all the things he wanted to do to her, all the ways he wanted to please her and please himself, but he just didn't have time. He was so desperate for her it hurt.

He slid one of his hands down to her panties, shoving his hand inside. It was just as he suspected—she was already prepared for him.

"You're excited, aren't you, naughty girl?" Things were starting to get back to normal, and Sasuke was completely in his comfort zone (aside from the plug that was still inside him). He let his index and middle finger dance on her clit, occasionally going back inside to feel her shiver and collapse onto him.

She grabbed either side of his neck and began kissing downwards, unable to control her ravenous moans. It was like music to his ears, but he decided he needed more of it.

He took his fingers from her momentarily, eliciting a whine from her. He simply lowered his mouth to her ear level and whispered sweetly, "Shh… Let me please you, beautiful."

She gasped at the abrupt compliment; she can't remember if he's ever called her beautiful before.

He reached down to tug off her panties, and she complied gracefully.

In the darkness, they switched positions—he laid her down on the soft duvet, kissing her wet lips and massaging the hills of her busty bosom. As he traveled south, he took each pink peak into his mouth, rolling them around on his tongue and making sure to evoke sensuous sounds from his lover. She was staring at him in awe; she simply couldn't take her eyes off the man who had given her so many wonderful nights. She'd obviously never tell him just how wonderful they've been—he'd probably think she was foolish for saying so.

Whenever they were entwined in their passionate lovemaking, their bodies melded together and intuition kicked in. They'd been doing it for so long, it was almost like second nature. Sasuke's head moved down until he reached what he was looking for, not forgetting to stimulate her breasts with his palms, of course. He knew she loved this combo—it was enough to make her scream his name in ecstasy.

She hiked her legs up on his shoulders, instinctually wrapping around his neck and pulling him further into her heat. He didn't mind, in fact, he relished in it.

He pushed his tongue flat between her lips, wanting to get the full flavor before he began to please her. Although he didn't have much to compare it to, he thought she was delicious. It was a taste he didn't think he could ever get sick of.

Slowly, he began to lick her up and down while playing gently with her nipples. Her breathing was starting to grow more passive and some peaceful sighs escaped her lips. Once he decided she was ready, he sped up the pace. Instantly, her hands were in his hair and she was becoming more flustered by the second. "Ahh, Sasuke!" She arched her back up to meet his lips, writhing beneath his prowess.

He continued to lick as best he could, but he couldn't help but smile to himself. _This_ is exactly what he wanted; he needed her at his mercy. Once he decided to end the torture and tongue her clit in circles instead, she was brought over the edge.

"Ahhhhhhh! Oh my g-god, _SASUKE_!" Her legs were shaking uncontrollably, and she could feel herself ready to take him. "Fuck me now _please_!"

He jumped up on top of her and grunted enthusiastically, and it wasn't long until he was inside of her dripping heat. He knew he wasn't going to last very long, considering he'd been hard the whole time, so he was gonna try to make it count. He leaned down to kiss her and lick her luscious lips as he tried his hardest not to slam into her.

She pulled him into an embrace and ran her nails down his back as hard as she could. She broke the kiss shortly, only to whisper: "Faster, my love."

Her next utterances weren't so pretty, but they just so happened to be the ones Sasuke loved the most. He caught her lip in his teeth and tugged on it before he put both hands around her throat and choked her lightly. It was enough to make it harder to breathe, but not enough to make her pass out—exactly how she liked it.

Her uneven breathing mixed with her violent squeals was enough to drive anyone mad with lust, not to mention that her insides were so wet and tight, most people wouldn't be able to last 10 seconds. But Sasuke Uchiha wasn't most people.

His groans started to quicken, as did his pace. At that moment, he wished to god that he could look at her. He wanted to see his beautiful temptress so badly, he was willing to do something he'd never done before.

"Ughhh, mmm… Hinata!"

He pulled out in the nick of time. He wasn't quite sure where he came, but he was hoping it was on her face.

He stumbled over to the side of the bed and quietly basked in the afterglow. He heard her get up carefully, probably because she didn't want to get come on her sheets.

"Get the light, will ya? I can't see anything in here." The young Uchiha was back to his old self, it seemed.

A yellow light instantaneously appeared overhead, and Sasuke almost hissed at its presence. While Hinata walked over to the en suite bathroom to get the come off her face, Sasuke decided to just sit and watch. After all, it wasn't every day he got to watch her sexy ass fiddling in the mirror. When she was done, she didn't bother to even look for clothes. She simply walked out of the bathroom with her hands on her hips, staring at Sasuke with an amused expression on her face.

Sasuke squinted at her menacingly. "What?"

Walking over and sitting next to him, Hinata took his arm and placed it on her thigh. "Oh, nothing. It's just… you said my name."

The raven-haired ninja blinked in disbelieve. "I did?"

Hinata, in an attempt to hide her blush, looked away momentarily. "Yeah, you did."

"Oh…" He trailed off, trying to suppress a blush himself. "Sorry if it offended you, or whatever."

She smiled at him reassuringly. "No, actually it was the opposite. I… liked it. You should do it more often." She began tracing circles around his muscular bicep.

Sasuke's eyes suddenly lit up. It was just for a millisecond, but she saw it.

"Okay, then I will." Suddenly, it dawned on him that he had completely forgotten to make her eat her words, just as he planned he would. But for some reason, it didn't bother him much; he simply shrugged it off. After all, there was always next time.


End file.
